


A Prince's Gambit

by aristos_asphodels



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Laurent POV, M/M, Poetry, brief auguste, brief smaurent (small laurent), king's rising, pre-laurent's trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos_asphodels/pseuds/aristos_asphodels
Summary: “Damen would have been the perfect lover for a younger Laurent - that shy, hero-worshipping boy who trailed around after his older brother - but that Laurent no longer exists.”  Laurent reflects on who he was before the death of Auguste while awaiting his trial in Ios.





	

_Laurent my hero-worshipping boy._

_Silver prince with a steely tongue_

_Try to remember those days by my side When the moss crossed over the rocks and the river trickled over through the forests_

_Feel the formless grass under your delicate feet_

_So you remember what you told me, Mon trésor_

_Inhale the musk of our horses and the sweetmeats we ate_

_Let the goosebumps tingle your body as you recall that heavenly warmth from the sun that dispersed across your back_

_Recall the moves you made upon the chess board and hear the ‘clink’ of my Knight piece as I took your queen_

_As you sacrificed your queen_

_Do you remember what you told me, mon Petite Laurent?_

Laurent slouched against the stone in his cell. His hair stuck in pieces pertaining to the grit, grease, and blood that was contained in it. The tears that quietly slipped from his eyes and ran down would be thwarted by his grimy hair which rested against his cheeks. He pulled his hands up to try and brush his hair back away from his face. To rub at the tears which induced salty itchiness. Laurent’s hands fell down however, his arms too weak to manage anything as his hands remained chained. His feet contained in a shackle. The chiton Laurent wore was soiled and tattered. He sat on his calves so not to expose himself. He did not have the appearance of a prince and he would die with a soiled name.

However, he remembers what he told to Auguste as they laid on their blankets playing chess and drinking fine wines while their Father and Uncle hunted and played with their God complex of who lives and who dies. Laurent remembers the book he had just finished. Remembers the woman who sacrificed herself in order to save her beloved. Remembers how his glass queen did the same for her king. Remembers the boast of ‘checkmate’ as he defeated his brother.

Laurent stands slowly. Piece by aching piece. His body first, his mind second, his soul last. Laurent’s heart no longer pounding; only a dull ache as he knows that Damianos will live. He feels Damen’s lips against his in a sweet memory. As the Guard’s feet tread heavily against the stone flooring, Laurent is already standing, waiting. Face blank as to reveal nothing. His tears have dried but he still wishes to scream. To embrace Damen one last time. He will die with a disgusting stain strewn across his name and reputation.

The guards open his cell door and switch so that the cuffs are now holding his hands behind his back. Laurent hold his head high though, keeps his back straight, His uncle would expect nothing less and Laurent won’t spit on his own dignity anyhow by slouching. But that is not the only reason Laurent does not fear his inequitable death. For he does remember what he told Auguste those many years ago, he just did not believe that he was that same boy anymore. He believed that Laurent no longer existed. His feet slapped against cold stone as he was lead to his trial. Now he knows that in a rare moment, he was wrong. Deep down he still was that shy, hero-worshipping boy. He still believed in those novels he once read while growing up. He was a king dying for a king. A lover sacrificing themselves.

_Auguste ran a hand through his golden curls. “Why your queen, Laurent?”_

_“Because she died for love” Laurent stated as he began gathering up the pieces and placing them down again, setting up for a new game._

_“And,” Auguste let out a confused chuckle. “You could have sacrificed your Knight, your pawns, castles. They all would have died honorably–but you kill your queen?”_

_“It wouldn’t have been honorable or noble or anything if they died for their king. It would have been stupid and pointless if they gave their lives like that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“because to die for love, is the only divine way to die.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr. My Captive Prince blog is meet-me-at-kingsmeet. Hmu anytime I'm really chill and I love my boys. It's a quick drabble, mainly just a warm up as I prepare for some other stuff I got planned. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading I appreciate it. :p


End file.
